


mister brightside (request)

by redbirb



Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Damian Wayne, Alpha!Dick Grayson, Alpha!Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Multi, Omega!Tim Drake, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Surprised, cruel laughter. “Lookit here, one o’ thems a fuckin’‘mega. I can’t believe my goddamn nose!”Trying his best to shake off the shock, Tim knocks the guy across the jaw, uncaring if the goon is losing teeth. Shakily he looks around, some fighting still going on, but his eyes land on Cass across from him, stone-still. It’s awkward and an old familiar fiend called fear creeps up his back, especially when heads start to turn towards him from both sides.They all can smell him.Fuck.
Relationships: Robinpile - Relationship, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637
Comments: 19
Kudos: 352





	1. how did it end up like this

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from an anon : " _Hi. I was wondering if you would do a batfamily fanfiction with ABO. I was hoping it would have Omega Tim paired with Alpha Dick, Alpha Jason, Alpha Damian, Alpha Dick and Jason, or all three. It could include the family finding out that Tim has been hiding he is an Omega as well (pretending he was a Beta). It can definitely have hurt comfort, but I would love a happy ending. I love reading what you write and was hoping this request would be okay. My favorite character is Tim. Thanks!_ "
> 
> God I had so much fun writing this I actually threw it into 4 parts. I want to explore Beta!Tim or Beta!Jason some time... I have many thoughts on ABO dynamics.

It was supposed to be like any altercation, as ordinary as vigilante life goes. Tim has his bo-staff at the ready, smacking goons down like Gotham whack-a-mole with Cass at his back. Villain team ups are rare, but every once in awhile Gotham’s worst get their shit together enough to terrorize the city as a union.

Some crooked bastard manages to grab onto his cape, tugging him to the right, unexpectedly making him roll. When he’s on his knees something gets splashed onto him, a water bottle filled with a foul-smelling liquid dumped atop his head crudely.

“Got one!” The goon sneers, stepping back with a mean look in his eye.

At first Tim dreads that the substance is acid, but the burning isn’t painful, more like an itch that needles it’s way under his skin in the most uncomfortable way. He has no idea what it does, what it’s about to do. An extended bo-staff knocks the bottle out of the goon’s hand, grateful when its contents spill on the ground harmlessly.

“That _**hurt**_ ya lil shit.”

A hand reaches for him again, Tim quicker than the bigger guy, foot kicking into a defenseless stomach, satisfied by the grunt of pain he hears. He’s ready to cuff him or knock him out when he realizes he can smell himself and it’s not his beta masker. He can smell his omega scent, the mix of dried leaves and peaches wisping off his skin like perfume, announcing to the world his secret.

Surprised, cruel laughter. “Lookit here, one o’ thems a fuckin’ _‘mega_. I can’t believe my goddamn nose!”

Trying his best to shake off the shock, Tim knocks the guy across the jaw, uncaring if the goon is losing teeth. Shakily he looks around, some fighting still going on, but his eyes land on Cass across from him, stone-still. It’s awkward and an old familiar fiend called fear creeps up his back, especially when heads start to turn towards him from both sides.

They all can smell him. _Fuck_.

\---

Tim isn’t answering any calls.

Slipping away after the whole _Red Robin outed as an Omega_ debacle was mostly thanks to Duke and Cass, the only two other than Steph that even knew. The embarrassment, guilt and anticipation of rejection had settled as a boulder in his chest, threatening to choke him. A few hours away out of the city landed him in a safehouse none of the Bats knew of, privacy for his tears as they slipped down his cheeks and covered his mouth with salt. He doesn’t know what to do now, who to talk to, if he’ll be allowed to continue his way of life. Everything had been bartered on the idea that he was a beta, unassuming and in control of himself.

His parents had started him on beta maskers early, a dynamic test had given them the odds before presentation, a heavy percentage leaning towards omega. At twelve it came to light and the presentation education they personally gave him drilled the importance of hiding, of lying, of protecting himself from a world that sought to tear him apart.

He never imagined meeting Batman, becoming Robin, carrying the lie into something that shouldered even more weight, more danger.

And now that secret he’d held so tightly, that security he’d relied on was gone.

His phone buzzes again, another text from Kon asking if he’s okay, if he’s ready to come out of hiding. The answer is no, but eventually he’ll have to face the outside world, the knowledge that people he’d lied to know he’s a liar.

A knock. A sigh. A door opening -

“You’re… not Kon.” A lame statement. Dick Grayson stares him down with the _'Don’t you dare run away'_ vibes.

“We need to talk.”

“Do we? Or do you just want to yell at me?”

“I… I don’t want to yell, Tim. But we can’t avoid this. Unless you want me to call Bruce to have the first crack at it.”

No. No he does not.

So he let’s Dick in, mentally writing off the safehouse as ‘unknown’ now that it’s been found. He doesn’t bother asking how, too preoccupied by the nerves crawling over his skin. He’d noticed Dick’s nose twitching, looking for the omega scent, but Tim has it covered up, bland deodorant and linen smell.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Dick’s voice is low, saddened. It’s underlined by the question _'Didn’t you trust me?'_

“I’ve always… I always presented as beta. It’s what my parents taught me to do.”

Dick hums, surveying the mess around them. Tim had been distress nesting, trying to comfort himself in the wake of his disastrous reveal. The garbage had to be taken out, paper plates and old takeout boxes making it very clear he had been holed up. Dick’s stern mouth turns down slightly, brow scrunched in disapproval, but he decides to focus on one thing at a time.

“You don’t have to hide. I wouldn’t have looked at you any different.”

Tim doesn’t believe that. He doesn’t believe Batman would take on an omega Robin, that Dick’s protectiveness after losing Jason wouldn’t have fought that tenfold.

Tim shrugs. “It made me feel safe.”

So did Dick before Bruce was ‘dead’ and the mantle had been ripped from his hands. Maybe in a time where he’d been more confident he would have told Dick. No use crying over spilt milk now.

“You’re still safe,” Dick is quick to assure, holding out a hand. “Nobody is angry, Tim. Well, except Alfred. He’s worried about your habits…”

Tim looks from Dick’s hand to his face. Warily, more out of curiosity than anything, he gives it over, suppressing a shiver as warm palm and fingers envelop around his hand.

Dick is purposely giving out his scent, letting Tim understand how he’s feeling, transparent in his intentions. “I don’t care about the dynamic, Tim. I care that you’re okay. What happened -”

“I don’t want,” he interrupts, anxious,” to stop being Red Robin.”

“No one is asking you to.”

Relief floods him, washing away some of the shakiness from his voice. “Then what are you asking for?”

A smile, soft with affection, bringing the hand up to searching lips. The kiss against his knuckles is chaste, adoring, and Tim feels his cheeks burn.

Murmured words,” To stop hiding.”


	2. it was only a kiss (it was only a kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I gathered as much.” Jason chooses his words carefully, fingers becoming firmer, touch attempting to soothe. “Nothin’ to be ‘shamed bout, Timmers. Dynamics don’t mean shit.”
> 
> “To a world ruled by dynamic standards, it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from an anon : " _Hi. I was wondering if you would do a batfamily fanfiction with ABO. I was hoping it would have Omega Tim paired with Alpha Dick, Alpha Jason, Alpha Damian, Alpha Dick and Jason, or all three. It could include the family finding out that Tim has been hiding he is an Omega as well (pretending he was a Beta). It can definitely have hurt comfort, but I would love a happy ending. I love reading what you write and was hoping this request would be okay. My favorite character is Tim. Thanks!_ "
> 
> God I had so much fun writing this I actually threw it into 4 parts. I want to explore Beta!Tim or Beta!Jason some time... I have many thoughts on ABO dynamics.

Tim Drake holds a secret.

He’s an omega.

Most of his life has been covering the tracks, erasing old medical documents, appealing for Dynamic Privacy laws, fighting for equality in the work force for omegas like himself. All of this is hidden by a facade, a young business man with a prowess for invention and a passion for the betterment of his peers.

No one needs to know the truth.

The Gotham Gazette was eating up the attention the story was gaining, spreading from newspapers to the news stations, and the rumor mill made sure it reached the farthest corners of Gotham City. Everyone knew or speculated, drawn in by the life and glamor of the rich and adored.

Tim is freaking the fuck out.

He'd been so careful, and yet one careless mistake unraveled all that hard work. A little sweat that had beaded on his forehead, days before his heat was due, signs already starting to show. One press conference was all he had to sit through, but the beta blocker had worn off sooner than it was supposed to, all because of a few drops of sweat. A dry, sweet scent had dusted the room, all eyes widening when the source became known.

**WAYNE ENTERPRISES CEO TIMOTHY JACKSON DRAKE-WAYNE OMEGA IN HIDING?**

“Babybird?”

A soft rake of knuckles on the bedroom door frame, a choice to be made. He doesn’t look up, but Tim waves a hand for entry, hearing the door close shortly after. He’s not surprised at all, he’s had multiple check-ins by various family and friends.

Jason waits for permission to sit on the bed, quiet as he looks Tim over. Gentle when he wants to be, Jason touches the tips of his fingers to Tim’s knee, coaxing conversation from tight lips.

“No one was supposed to know,” he says lamely after a silent minute.

“I gathered as much.” Jason chooses his words carefully, fingers becoming firmer, touch attempting to soothe. “Nothin’ to be ‘shamed bout, Timmers. Dynamics don’t mean shit.”

“To a world ruled by dynamic standards, it does.”

“Is that the game we gonna play? Who’s right and who’s wrong? We know it don’t mean shit, can we at least agree on that shit?”

Tim wishes it were that simple. That life would be normal when he dares leaves these four walls. But life is not that kind and Tim is not naive enough to believe the world will choose to forget.

“Tim?” That gains his attention, looking up into empathetic dark blue eyes, a ring of green around the iris. “It’s okay. Ya don’t gotta be ‘shamed of it.”

A hard swallow works its way down a tight throat. The words chip away at a brick in the wall that brings it all crashing down. He can’t stop the tears that finally spill over, frustration dotted into every one of them. His chest is painfully twisted, breaths coming out in ragged, barely muffled sobs.

Jason moves closer, careful and slow, leaving Tim plenty of time to pull away. He doesn’t, forehead dropping onto an offered shoulder, too miserable to care that he’s likely soaking his tears into Jason’s shirt. A hand rubs along the length of a curved back, pressing lightly, bleeding warmth wherever it touches.

“M’sorry I can’t take it back. But ya got us, me, everyone. And we ain’t lettin’ nobody take what’s yers, what ya earned, Timmy. Fightin’ tooth and nail to make sure of that.”

A hiccuped sob,” They’ll want me to step down. I know it.”

“And B ain’t gonna let that happen.”

“Are you angry with me?”

Bruce said he wasn’t, said he understood. Dick had been kind about it, if a little disappointed in the lack of communication. Only Duke, Cass and Steph had known, the three he had trusted with a secret that would change his life if known. Now he wasn’t sure what he was so afraid of telling them for (deep down he knows, he fears, he still fears).

“Nah, babybird. I’m mad fuckers tryin’ to fuck wit’ yer shit. But I ain’t mad that ya were scared. I’m mad at what can make ya that way.”

Tim appreciates it, love blooming in his heart for the people that willingly and happily protect him. People like his bestfriends, his Titan team, Bruce, and Dick, and Jason, all of his family.

He feels a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. “We gotcha, babybird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
>  **I am accepting fic requests until Nov. 20th 2020!** You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).


	3. now i'm falling asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t understand,” Damian had growled, showing teeth. “What if someone else were to find out? A villain like the Joker, a villain like my _grandfather_!”
> 
> That had made them both pause, a deathly silence while they stared at each other. “He already does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from an anon : " _Hi. I was wondering if you would do a batfamily fanfiction with ABO. I was hoping it would have Omega Tim paired with Alpha Dick, Alpha Jason, Alpha Damian, Alpha Dick and Jason, or all three. It could include the family finding out that Tim has been hiding he is an Omega as well (pretending he was a Beta). It can definitely have hurt comfort, but I would love a happy ending. I love reading what you write and was hoping this request would be okay. My favorite character is Tim. Thanks!_ "
> 
> God I had so much fun writing this I actually threw it into 4 parts. I want to explore Beta!Tim or Beta!Jason some time... I have many thoughts on ABO dynamics.

“Are you trying to compromise what we stand for?”

Tim could hear it clear as day even now, echoing through his mind on repeat, taunting and sneering at him. It burns him, harsh and cruel, scorching across his cheeks and heart, taking his confidence and beating it down into the charred remains that rests in his hands.

The fight that followed afterwards put all their past altercations to shame. His throat is raw from screaming, crescent moons dug into his palms where his fists had been clenched hard enough for his nails to leave a mark. He’d wanted to tear Damian down just as hard, biting words he meant and didn’t flying from his lips with a matching snarl.

It was always escalation with them, tension coiling tighter and tighter until everything was exploding. They were two stars colliding, constant friction, explosions of light trying to outshine each other.

“What would you know about needing to stay in control?” He’d genuinely asked. “What does an alpha have to fear from a world that uplifts them to unreachable heights?”

That was all Tim had been told to do since birth : fear, hide, fold himself into something too small to be seen or remembered. It was his only protection, the only way to keep what he wanted in life, what he worked so hard to hold and maintain.

“You don’t understand,” Damian had growled, showing teeth. “What if someone else were to find out? A villain like the Joker, a villain like my _grandfather!_ ”

That had made them both pause, a deathly silence while they stared at each other. “He already does.”

The blazing fury that alighted in Damian’s green eyes almost made Tim take a step back, unrepressed alpha pheromones leaking through, anger and bitterness prevalent. The snarl twists further around Damian’s mouth, an agitated old habit of - _tt_ \- hissed passed his lips.

“You’re a liability to your own safety. What my grandfather could do to you if he -”

“Tried and failed. You think I’m stupid? I have been dealing with this for _years_ while you’ve been patting yourself on the back throwing your alpha status around.”

“I’m changing,” sputtered, momentarily taken back. It’s a wound that has been healing, transitioning from pride to admonishment, teaching himself to shed the toxicity that came with alpha entitlement. “That’s not what this is about!”

“Isn’t it? Big alpha telling the weak omega what they can’t do, what they’re capable of. What did you think I would be? Grateful? That I’d fall into your arms?”

Damian continued to sputter, anger and befuddled embarrassment stealing a proper response. Tim had left him there to flounder, sharp retaliation had stayed settled on his tongue hours after, replaying the conversation, festering beneath his skin like boiling blood.

He doesn’t want to care how Damian feels, or the concern in Dick’s voice when he’d called after, the uncomfortable shuffle leaning away Jason had down in shock.

He’s still himself, his dynamic hasn’t changed that. So why did everyone have to look at him like it had?

An incoming call lights up his phone screen, Damian’s pout the image that greets him. He’s tempted to ignore it or purposely send it to voicemail. Dignity compels him to answer, displeasure curling his mouth into a frown, no attempt to disguise it in his voice.

“Something I can help you with?” Silence. He can hear a sigh on the other end, of relief or something else, blowing static through the receiver for a short moment. “Damian?”

“I’m sorry.”

Tim leans back in his computer chair, eyes once glued to the screen of a written report unfocused. “You’ll have to repeat that. I want a recording.”

An inelegant snort. “I am apologizing for my behavior and assumptions from earlier. You were right.”

“... definitely want a recording of that.”

“Open up this door and I may grace you with it.”

Startled at the request, Tim looks to the door, contemplative. He decides to stand, to open it and Damian is right there on the other side. The younger boy dips his head in a nod.

“Huh,” dumbfounded, but pleased. “You actually came looking for me.”

“You are… pack. It is what we do for one another.”

A twitch of lips, smile forming. “You are changing.”

At that, Damian smiles back, relief written plain and clear on his face. “Then stop hiding. Omega or not, we have work to do. _Together_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
>  **I am accepting fic requests until Nov. 20th 2020!** You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).


	4. and she's calling a cab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just have a little more to go,” Tim whines, hunching further into his chair as if this’ll guard him from being dragged away (Jason has done it before, threatened to do it again and likely will carry out the threat as he sees fit). “I wanted to get these written up before bed.”
> 
> “Ya know the rules,” a teasing, but firm tone,” bed time is bed time. Work is fer work time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from an anon : " _Hi. I was wondering if you would do a batfamily fanfiction with ABO. I was hoping it would have Omega Tim paired with Alpha Dick, Alpha Jason, Alpha Damian, Alpha Dick and Jason, or all three. It could include the family finding out that Tim has been hiding he is an Omega as well (pretending he was a Beta). It can definitely have hurt comfort, but I would love a happy ending. I love reading what you write and was hoping this request would be okay. My favorite character is Tim. Thanks!_ "
> 
> God I had so much fun writing this I actually threw it into 4 parts. I want to explore Beta!Tim or Beta!Jason some time... I have many thoughts on ABO dynamics.

Tim is attempting to get a batch of reports done. He hates being backed up by paperwork as a vigilante and CEO, working tirelessly to dwindle down the amount of papers staring him in the face, cataloged by hand on his computer.

“Bed time, babybird.”

“I just have a little more to go,” Tim whines, hunching further into his chair as if this’ll guard him from being dragged away (Jason has done it before, threatened to do it again and likely will carry out the threat as he sees fit). “I wanted to get these written up before bed.”

“Ya know the rules,” a teasing, but firm tone,” bed time is bed time. Work is fer work time.”

Tim wants to fight it, and he would if it wasn’t a three to one battle he’s sure to lose every time. He knows it’s over when Dick reaches the doorway too, peeking over Jason’s shoulder.

“What are you still doing on the computer?”

“I’m finishing up, _mom_.”

Dick points a finger, wagging it in mock anger. “Watch it, mister. I _will_ pin you to the bed for the rest of the night.”

“Ya do that every night ya hog.”

Tim rolls his eyes, used to the bickering. For the last couple of years they’ve been fighting over cuddling rights. Tim’s omega reveal, unprompted and unwanted at the time, had changed a lot of things. In spite of his fear and initially fighting any alpha protectiveness, he had caved into their care a tiny bit.

“Why is everyone standing at the door?” Damian gives the other two alphas a long look before zeroing in on the omega in the computer chair. “Beloved, that is not where you are supposed to be this hour.”

“As I’ve been told already,” he sighs, stretching his limbs. He’s very aware of the three pairs of eyes that appraise him, sweeping down the expanse of his raised chest, lean legs straightened out to the point of his toes. “I’ll be in bed in a minute.”

“Now would be preferable,” Dick purrs, crossing the space between them, scooping Tim into strong arms. He wiggles, but the hold is firm and unrelenting. “We’ll stop by the bathroom first. Whose turn is it to pick a movie?”

“Mine,” Damian is quick to say,” and after that disastrous pick of Todd’s, I would like to skip romantic comedy as a genre pick tonight.”

“Yer just upset it moved ya to tears,” teasing as after a cheek kiss. Damian’s pout is for show, they know.

Tim resigns to his fate as he’s escorted to the bathroom, scrunched between two broad alphas fighting for mirror and sink space. Just the simple action of moving the toothbrush back and forth in his mouth makes him tired, all energy slowly draining from his hands down to his feet. Jason picks him up this time, a kiss pressed to his forehead before they were moving to the bedroom.

Damian was kneeling infront of the TV, jamming a DVD into the player. Tim predicted it to be a hardcore action flick, but was pleasantly surprised when Clue’s menu screen popped up. When Damian looks back to catch his eye, he smiles.

“You didn’t have to pick something out I liked.”

“It’s a moderate pick. It’s too late to become invested in something new.”

Tim let’s it go, he’s grateful all the same. Sandwiched with Dick on one side and Damian on the other, he’s warm and comfortable, eyes already drooping. Jason is the last to join them, curling behind Damian’s back, an arm slung over the waist to rest a hand on Tim’s stomach. He’s surrounded by three alpha scents, muted and comforting, his own gently added to the mix.

This is his life now, loved and wanted, and no longer afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
>  **I am accepting fic requests until Nov. 20th 2020!** You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
>  **I am accepting fic requests until Nov. 20th 2020!** You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).


End file.
